Into the Land of Fairies Redux
by IceBite
Summary: SI/Summoner's Chronicles Book 1: Summoned to the world of Duel Terminal to prevent Gishki Emilia's death, this ended in us fleeing to Fiore in the world of Earthland. Now, joining Fairy Tail, we need to hone new magic, and master our summoning powers. However, my summoning powers are something Dark Guilds would DIE for.../Duel Monster Character Tag Gishki Emilia
1. Prologue

**Another generic, reusable prologue...I'm good at making these, I'd like to think...**

**Anyways, to understand this one, you'll need knowledge of the Duel Terminal Card Storylines for this...specifically the parts involving the Gishki Tribe...**

**...Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

Ok...that hurt...where the HELL am I?

...Ok...let's get up...what's this pouch here? What's inside?

...Yu-Gi-Oh cards?...And a damned lot of them...dafuq is this thing: a Bag of Holding?! At least this thing is compartmentalized and organized by archetype...and those that don't have archetypes are organized by Card Type, subtype, Monster Types for monsters, etc...

Anyways...well...the Bag of Holding suggests I'm not in my world: we don't have spatial compression tech as of yet, meaning I'm in a world of science fiction, or one of magic...and what dafuq am I doing in either?!

Alright...try not to panic…

...AHHH!

...Alright...alright...calm down...I'm sure there's a logical explanatio-

_"Hear me, Chosen..."_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shout, jumping. What the FUCK was that?! What's wrong with my voice?! And...where'd that light come from? The...bag? Ok, looks like a card's glowing...now what the heck i-

...You gotta be friggin shitting me…

_"I am afraid I am not 'friggin shitting' you..."_ said the Slifer the Sky Dragon card, _"You have been Chosen to come here..."_

"...I sure hope God shivs you guys in the ass for taking me away like this..." I grumble, glowering at the card.

_"Your 'God' was told, and we discussed this...he stated he had plans for you, so we compromised: to put it bluntly...there's two of you now..."_

"Two of me...dafuq?!" I reply.

_"Two of you, yes...you still exist in your world, yet you are also here..."_ Slifer replies.

"This is confusing as hell..." I state.

_"...Then you probably don't wanna know that you're now a 12-year old aga-"_

"I'M A WHAT?!" I shout as I look down...and finally notice I'm a LOT younger than I SHOULD be…

_"You were brought here for a reason, Daniel..."_ Slifer interjects, _"And you need time to develop your new abilities..."_

"What abilities would those be?" I ask, suspicious.

_"All who enter Duel Terminal are turned into a Duel Monster...you are no different..."_ I glare at the card, my expression demanding explanation. _"You possess abilities that would match what kind of Monster you'd best match...as you discover your powers, your cards associated with said abilities will be revealed to you, and you will be able to transform into each monster form at will..."_

"Alright...so you turned me into a Duel Monster, now what?!" I reply harshly.

_"Your world's 'Duel Terminal' stories are not fully accurate, mainly in the area of the Goddess of Rebirth, Sophia...if she's unleashed, she WILL win...unless something's done to disrupt time's course. You and __**her **__must become powerful enough to stop her. To do that, you must ensure __**she**_ _does not die, as she would in the prime timeline, and as she does in your world's stories. Save __**her**__, by ANY means necessary, and you and __**she**_ _will return, and with your new comrades, can save the world from the Goddess's wrath..."_

"I thought you and your brethren were so-called 'Gods' yourselves," I state...Hey, I don't believe them to be true Gods, and I don't believe Sophia's really a Goddess…"If you're that powerful, why can't you stop her?"

_"Indeed we are of that level of power...normally...However, our power is currently weakened, so we are on a lower tier than her. Your world's God could stop her with but a mere thought, but...there are...complications...So, our only hope is to disrupt the timeline...You will meet the one you must save soon...Go now, meet __**her**__, save __**her**__, gather your forces, and stop the Goddess of Rebirth..."_ And with that, the glow stopped…

...DAFUQ?! Alright...I gotta figure out what the HELL is going on here...but first, I gotta find out who this 'her' that Grima-look-alike was talking about (HEY! Slifer the Sky Dragon may be my favorite of the 3 Egyptian God Cards, but I'm kinda miffed with him right now)...and I gotta find a place to stay...Dammit, I'm hungry...and tired...and-

"HEY!" I hear a call. It sounds like a you-...I mean...a girl my age...dammit, this is gonna take some getting used to…

I turn around and see...well...an 11 or 12 year old girl...wearing garments that look like those worn by the Gishki...Maybe I was brought BEFORE Gishki Noellia went batshit insane...I hope?

Anyways, she had red hair and red eyes. She knelt down next to me (I just discovered I was sitting on the ground again), and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nod. "Yeah...I'm fine..."

"Good...I heard yelling and screaming so I thought someone might be in trouble, but when I saw it was just you, I thought I'd see if you're ok..." the mystery girl (who looks vaguely familiar somehow) said.

"Alright, thank you then…" I reply. Thinking...thinking...Alright, let's ask her something. "So...you live around here?"

The girl nods. "Yeah, my family lives nearby. This is...kinda our territory you're in..."

"I'm...sorry, then...I'll leave when I ca-"

"Oh, don't worry, I can get mother to let you stay...if you wanna..."

Hmmm... I wonder if I ended up in Gishki Territory on purpose...they DID say I'd meet the one whose death I was meant to stop soon...I guess I know what to do...I need a place to stay anyways...I give a small smile, "I'd like that...thank you..."

The girl is smiling widely. "Great! Come on, I'll take you to the others...say, what's your name?"

Ok, thinking...should I use my real name here? I mean...I AM technically a doppleganger of my original self, so...Should I still be using my name?...Well, Slifer called me it, so I GUESS I'm still called Daniel...but I think it might be wise to hide my name for now...But what will I...OH, I KNOW! There's a doppelganger character that's some kind of monster from my WIP fanfics, that I could easily take the name of, here! I mean, it makes sense: I'm a doppelganger of the original Daniel, _and_ I'm _technically_ a monster..."My name's Davian Martellus...and you?" I replied...and her answer IMMEDIATELY told me whose death I'm meant to prevent.

"Oh, me? I'm the daughter of the Gishki Tribe Leader. My name's Emilia."

* * *

_**1 week later...**_

It's been a week since I met the Gishki Tribe. Sure enough, Noellia, while not exactly 'mellow' (which means, I fear, she's already infected with the LSwarm virus), is still not quite 'bat-shit crazy' yet, and still holds some kindness...she WAS kind enough to let me stay with the Tribe.

Let me put together what little I was able to determine: apparently, I'm meant to prevent Noellia from killing Emilia during that 'Aquamirror Illusion' ritual thing. Why, I don't know; _how_, I don't know, I don't even know my own abilities yet...

What I DO know is that I was told my Attribute is 'Light', although I also read as 'Dark' for some reason...why am I not surprised...and my Type is Spellcaster, meaning I can do magic...Oh joys (that's gonna be a pain to figure out)...

When Noellia began questioning me as to why no one taught me about my abilities, it got to the point where I was forced to tell her of my otherworldly origins, and how my abilities didn't appear until I got here. Fortunately, since she was still not fully corrupted by the LSwarm so she assured it'd be kept secret from anyone except who I tell. Afterwards, I was given an Aquamirror to test out and see if that can channel my magic, but it turns out my magic was...too different, to use the Gishki choice of foci with. Since then, the Gishki tried helping me find my abilities, yet we've had no luck.

I just got back from today's attempt, and I am tired...I look over and see Emilia leaning on a support beam for the small building I'm living in. "Still nothing?" she asked, with a sad face.

I shook my head no. "I don't get what's wrong, though...I mean...what could be so difficult about determining it?" I pulled out my Ancient Gears and Ally of Justice cards, looking them over. "I mean, other than the obvious, what's so different about me?"

"Those cards you carry around are strange," Emilia replied, walking over, looking over my shoulder. "...Feel strange magically, too. Isn't that Catastor?" she said, pointing at the Ally of Justice Catastor Synchro Monster. Startled, I snap the cards back into the bag. "You think they may have something to do with your magic?"

I think it over for a moment. I WAS likely, I mean, Slifer talked to me through his card, and Emilia JUST SAID the cards radiated magic...were they Magical Cards? I laid down on my bed, and said, "I need a nap..."

Emilia nodded and said, "I'll see you later.." she then left my...hut? House? Whatever...

...

...Napping for 3 hours, and-"GYAAAAAH!" THAT'S EMILIA!

Now jolted awake, both after resting for 3 hours and hearing a friend in trouble...Leaping out of bed, gather my things quickly, and run in the direction of the scream. I turn around a corner...and stared slack-jawed as I saw a trio of **Humanoid Worm Drake**s, along with a **Kaiser Sea Horse**, slowly approaching Emilia, who was trapped in a pile of slime. She was screaming for help, as the monsters slowly drifted towards her. I looked through my cards, and found the monsters in question: Humanoid Worm Drake, a fusion of Worm Drake and Humanoid Slime (that explain's why Emilia's trapped), had 2200 ATK and 2000 DEF, Kaiser Sea Horse has ATK 1700 and DEF 1650...BOTH of them overpowered Emilia, even when she's older, either as "**Gishki Emilia**" OR as "**Dance Princess of Nekroz**"...

...She's in danger...and I don't know how to help…

… … ...Wait a friggin moment… … ...

...My cards...Emilia said my cards are magic...Slifer communicated through one...and I KNOW what these cards are used for in my world…

...I wonder…

...I ran forward, and got between, Emilia and the monsters..."Davian?!" she called, "What're you doing here!"

"Helping," I reply, "I hope..." I go through my cards, trying to find SOMETHING of use…

...Ok...I think I got a plan...oh, DAMMIT, I hope ALL these cards I have count as both a deck AND a hand, or this will crash and burn REAL fast! "Ok...I've been doing some thinking...I hope this works..." I say aloud.

"What works?" Emilia asked, fearful and worried.

I pull out a collection of 4 cards...ok...let's do this..."I remove from play my 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru'...and Special Summon...**Koa'ki Meiru Maximus**!"

***Music Track – "Toucon Boost" from the Kamen Rider Ghost OST***

A flash of light appeared in front of me...and both I and Emilia watched, gobsmacked, as the machine/dragon/thing rose out of the glowing light.

"You...you summoned that thing from a card..." she said, stating the obvious in her shock.

I recovered quickly, and now I was giving a MAJOR grin. "And now I know this will WORK! Next, because of your little gang's Kaiser Sea House, I can Special Summon THIS to the field. Come on out, **Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway**!"

Another flash of light, and the gateway appears.

"FINALLY! Now to the last one! XYZ SUMMON! Come on out..._**NUMBER 107: GALAXY-EYES TACHYON DRAGON!**_!"

A final flash consumed my former 2 monsters, and now, from the flash, rose my chosen beast: the massive, somewhat mechanical, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. I...admittedly, somewhat dramatically...pointed at the attacking monsters. "Let's TAKE'EM DOWN!"

I then look back through my deck, and found what I was looking for..."I activate...**Raregold Armor**, and set a card facedown!" One of the Humanoid Worm Drakes looks at GETD, then at me...and charges me...Emilia screams my name...I bring a hand to block it, hopefully, my trap can stop me from being destroyed…

...It's being stopped...I look up...the Humanoid Worm Drake's attack is being stopped...no...more than being stopped...I can feel power channeling to my hand...I'm beating it...I'm more powerful than this thing...THAT MEANS I HAVE OVER 2200 ATK POWER! SWEET!

...What's the new flash? Flash clearing...now, what's going o-

Holy Crap! Why do I have the armor of Ahzek Ahriman's from Warhammer 40,000?! I even have the guy's staff!

Suddenly, another flash, and a new card appeared in my hand. I looked at it…

"How...what the heck happened there?" I asked.

"**Davian, the Summoner Archon", *****, ATK: 2300, DEF: 800, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, "This monster is also DARK-Attribute and Warrior-Type. Once per turn, you can Special Summon one monster from your hand. As long as one monster, except "Davian, The Summoner Archon", is on the field, this monster cannot be destroyed in battle. If there is one Level 5 or greater monster on the field, except "Davian, The Summoner Archon", you can summon "Davian, The Summoner Archon" from your hand without a tribute. Only one "Davian, the Summoner Archon" can be on the field.**"

Must be the card Slifer said I'd make when I discover my abilities...Wow, for a Level 5 Monster, I'm pretty BADASS!

I looked at my bag, and saw the Slifer card glowing again…

...Slifer, you magnificent bastard…

The Humanoid Worm Drake began to crack up...wait...this is like-BOOSH! HOLY SHIT, IT DISINTEGRATED!

...HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS LIKE CRASH MAGIC! I'M LIKE GILDARTS CLIVE FROM FAIRY TAIL! Now to finish off the others…

I watch as Tachyon Dragon takes down another HWD, so I target the Kaiser Sea Horse, which is...NO WAY! Time to intercept the bastard before it gets Emilia. "Equip Spell Card: **Bound Wand**!" Immediately, I see the wand flash into existence in my hand. I can feel the power emanating from it, and I leap in between Emilia and the Kaiser Sea Horse...and it shatters Bound Wand…

...Must have counted as Defense Mode...Well, at least it's Bound Wand I chose, which allowed me to survive…

Time for my counter-attack!

I spin the Staff in my hand, my opponent hesitantly backing up. Then, it decides to go for broke: it charges. I spin the Staff once more, it feeling...right...in my hands, as though I wielded these my whole life, and I struck upwards, catching the enemy's weapons on the 'horns' on the end of the Staff, holding it steady...before shattering the Kaiser Sea Horse's weapon. I then jump back, and line the staff up, at the creature, before firing a flurry of what looked like Doom Bolts...knocking Kaiser Sea Horse back...and blasting it to pieces.

***End Track***

There was no regret, there was no guilt, there was no sorrow, as the Kaiser Sea Horse fell...I don't know why...Maybe...it was because it was a threat? Maybe it was because it didn't look at all humanoid? I don't know…

I looked over, and I saw that Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon finished off the last Humanoid Worm Drake. "Aye...that'll do..." I said to it, and it disappeared. I returned the cards to the bag, and I looked down at my new form, my new weapons, my new..._everything_…

Another flash of light, and another card.

"**Doom Bolt of the Summoner Archon", Spell, Quick-Play "This Spell Card can only be activated if "Davian, The Summoner Archon" is on the field. Destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the field and deal damage to the opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. If the destroyed monster was attacking a monster on your side of the field, negate the attack.**"

Ok, so I'll also get accompanying Spell Cards? That's cool...

I turned and saw Emilia looking at me in a mixture of fear, shock, and awe. "I'll...be honest...I don't fully know how this happened," I re-assured her. She just dumbly nodded to me...There was silence for a moment...

"_Emilia_!" We both turned, and saw Noellia coming out, along with a few Gishki minions following..._right_, they're mostly weaker than the Humanoid Worm Drakes, and if Noellia tried fighting a Kaiser Sea Horse, she'd be killed too..."Are you alright?" she asked worriedly...

...Still nice to see that she DOES care at least BEFORE she goes batshit crazy...

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Emilia replied, "Thanks to Davian...He...he...I don't know..." They both turned to me.

I scratched the back of my helmet..."To be quite honest, I don't have a clue of what happened, either..." Now to take this helmet off.

As I did so, Noellia looked me over. "I think I do...whatever happened there led to you finding your strength...and I dare say, if you're strong enough to take on a Kaiser Sea Horse in one-on-one combat and win, you may very well be more powerful than myself at the very least."

"He also took down a Humanoid Worm Drake that attacked him..." Emilia's expression soured, "Because he put on Raregold Armor..."

Noellia's eyes narrowed. "Well...that was a dumb act: why do that?"

I tossed them the trap card I had laying in wait: "Lumenize". Noellia read it out loud. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and 1 face-up LIGHT monster you control gains ATK equal to that target's ATK, until your next End Phase."

I then replied, "Translated into I-R-L, that means 'If I felt that thing would destroy me, I would have activated that card, transferred its power to myself, while I negate its attack, then I crush it with its own power.' In the end, though, it proved unnecessary."

Noellia nodded. "It was still reckless...although I am glad you had a backup plan..." She then gave a small smile. "And I must thank you for saving Emilia..." I nodded to her. "If you...wouldn't mind, we wouldn't mind you staying around..."

"I'm not sure if I want to settle down with one group: kinda wanna look around this place...although, if you're offering me a place to...'hang my hat', if you get the expression, while passing through, I appreciate it..."

Noellia seemed a little disappointed, as did Emilia, but she smiled anyways. "Very well...when you decide to depart, Davian, know that you have friends among the Gishki Tribe." Emilia nodded enthusiastically at that.

***Music Track – "Fairy Tail Main Theme" by Yasuharu Takanashi***

I smile at their replies. "Then, I guess I need to make it a point to visit you guys often." The Gishki members present looked as though they won a major victory.

***End Track***

I smile outwardly, but internally, I grow depressed. Right now, the Gishki seem...amiable, even friendly...It REALLY dampens my spirits knowing what, in a few years' time, the Gishki turn into...

* * *

_**3 years later…**_

It's been 3 years, and true to my word, I've visited the Gishki often. That being said, I never stay with them longer than a month, but I make it a point to visit pretty frequently: the hut I have among the Gishki settlement is practically my home base. Over the years, my Sorcerous Power Armor (as I call the armor my Monster Form has) grew with my body (thank God for God's power and that of the Egyptian God Monsters). I also grew more in-tune with my Staff, as well as with my summoning powers: I no longer require Material Monsters for XYZ and Synchro Summons, and I also don't require tributes for Level 5+ monsters.

Now, I'm returning to my practical home: the Gishki Tribe Settlement. Despite me trying to not affiliate myself with any one tribe (doing so would get me in trouble when the wars start up again), the entire region knows of my 'friendliness' with the Gishki, so everyone pretty much associates me with them. Well...I know there's someone among the Gishki I'm looking forward to seeing…

And speak of the devil: I'm at the edge of the village, and a familiar blur of red hair, and black, blue, and gold cloth is zooming towards me… … ...And now, I find myself in a tight embrace. "GAH!" I cried, struggling for air, "Good...to see you too...Emilia..."

The 14-year old finally let go of me before backing up, giving me room to catch my breath. My endurance has improved in the past 3 years, but I STILL get easily worn out..."Sorry," she replied, "It's just good to see you're back..." She fell in line beside me, as I walked into the settlement. "So...how was your journey into the Gem-Knights' lands?"

"Fairly interesting: they had a few issues with a group of Revival Jams...nasty pieces of work. Fortunately, I was able to clear them out with a little bit of Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Tachyon Transmigration, and Chain Destruction."

Emilia then replied, "Well, you've been busy. I've been keeping up with my training. I can now use my Aquamirror to an increased extent."

"That's good. Soon, you'll be able to help your mother in defending the Tribe, huh?" I asked. I saw that Emilia looked a little saddened at the mention of her mother. So...it's begun...Asking her, to keep up the act, "What's wrong?"

"I...my mother's been acting...strange...lately...She's been pouring over old tomes and books, researching newer, darker means of ritual summoning the Evigishki. Normally, seeing her study so much wouldn't be so new or worrying, but now...she's going into the forbidden arts...I'm worried about her..."

Saddening...I was right, it's beginning..."That's...bad..." That's all I can say on that..."I...don't know how I can help...if I can, I will..."

Emilia looked up at me, giving a sad smile. "I know...that's why..." she trailed off.

"...Why...what?" I asked, confused…

She remained silent for a moment, before shaking her head vigorously, saying, "Nevermind...let's just keep going, you probably want to rest, I'm guessing."

What was that about...that sounded like that old cliché where... ... ...This isn't over..."Yeah...I guess I do need some rest..." I admitted. We both walked to my hut and we talked.

"So...how're the others? Avance and Ariel, I mean..." I asked.

"They're doing alright: Avance is keeping up with his offensive magic training, and Ariel is doing very well with her rituals," Emilia replied.

"What about yourself? You said your training was going well, but what exactly ARE you training in?" I asked.

"Actually, I was going for a hybrid measure: both offensive magic AND ritual summons..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I might even get to the point I'll be able to summon Gishki Servitors on the fly...nowhere near as impressive as what you can do, but still..."

I smiled and nodded at her…"Still would be cool…"

Eventually, we reached my hut. "So...in a couple hours, I'm going to go get some dinner...would you care to join me?" Emilia asked. If what she was suggesting earlier was true, does that mean she is... ... ...you know what: screw it...

"Sure..." I reply. From the looks of things...yeah, probably the best choice right now. She smiled brightly at me.

"Alright, I'll come and get you, see you then!" she replied, and she practically skipped off.

...Is it just me, or does Emilia have a crush on me?

...I...I actually hope so...I realized that I was in love with her a while back...specifically during this one point on one of my 'jobs' where I had a close brush with death. After the job, I tried to collect my thoughts...then I remembered a question asked in a fanfic, that incidentally helps determine if you're in love. It was a Fire Emblem Awakening one. Adrian Celsius's "Love and Dragonstones" I believe...heh, and it was Chrom that said it to boot...interesting Prince 'Oblivious, Socially Awkward Bruiser' came up with something this deep and meaningful…

_"If I _[Chrom] _could give love my _[Chrom's] _own personal definition, it would be a sample of questions, such as; when you see this person, do you just want to make them happy for the rest of your lives? Or, is this the person you want to wake up to every morning, and hold close to you every night?"_

Not long after realizing my memory was no longer crap, like it used to be, I had decided to try to answer the question in regards to Emilia.

Do I want to make Emilia happy for the rest of our lives? I was uncertain, but believed so, and have since realized I did. Originally, I was sent her to protect her (I eventually got Slifer the Secretive Dragon to confirm that) for the sake of the world, but now that I know her...Well, let's just say I have a personal stake in ensuring her survival…

Is Emilia the person I want to wake up to every morning, and hold close to me every night? That question I was able to answer with less hesitation. It was then that I fully realized I've fallen in love with her…

Ok, time to rest…

…

..."Hey, Davian!" I hear Emilia call...it's been 3 hours already?

I slowly get up, a little more well-rested, and get out of my bed, seeing Emilia peering in. "Alright...I'm up..." I get up, and exit the hut.

As we walked towards the mess area, I noticed Emilia occasionally glance at me, but noticing I'm looking at her, she immediately snaps her attention back in front of herself. Eventually, it came to the point to where it was getting ridiculous. "Hey, Emilia?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, snapping her attention towards me, upon my call.

"Is...everything alright? You seem...distracted...and you keep looking at me..." Emilia seemed to be nervously wringing her hands together, as if uncertain of what to say.

"I...well...I..." She tries to say something, but seems unable to get it out. She then just looks away, and starts hitting herself in the head with her wrist. From what little I could see of her face, she looked...anguished...Ok, this has GOTTA stop...but how...if I just outright say I like her, things'll get awkward...LIGHT BULB!

"You know..." I began, getting her attention, "There's a passage from a story, a bit of dialogue I remember...It's a curious little thing: the person who spoke it is known for being oblivious, thickheaded, and reckless...but this quote is actually quite deep:

'If I could give love my own personal definition, it would be a sample of questions, such as; when you see this person, do you just want to make them happy for the rest of your lives? Or, is this the person you want to wake up to every morning, and hold close to you every night?'

This quote came to me recently, when...the subject came to mind..."

If I didn't have Emilia's attention before, I did now. She is now looking at me weirdly, although I can see...a little hope? She seemed to think about this for a moment, before nodding and muttering to herself. "Daniel...I..."

"Hmmm?" I asked, not sure what path she was taking by this. You see, when I arrived here, I had all the perception of a hawk that had its eyes gouged out. However, through years of training and working as a mercenary, I've managed to gain the proper level of perception needed to operate in my field. That included reading facial expressions, another area I used to have trouble with. Sure, I still need to watch my step when speaking to unfamiliar people, but I can do it JUST well enough to net me a job once in a while. And, I can easily tell that Emilia is debating her options here.

"I...those questions...I..." she nervously stated.

I think I know what she's saying. "There's someone that matches those criteria for you, isn't there?" Emilia just looked down for a few seconds, before shyly nodding. I smirked at her. "Same here." She's now staring at me...I don't know how I'm still able to play games like this...

Emilia's emotions were quickly flickering.

Finally, she outright asked, "Can...you...Do you feel...comfortable...saying who they are?"

I then asked, "Do you?" She looked at me with wide eyes, then looked away. Her face flickered through curiosity, sadness, hope, despair... "Emilia...you were my first friend when I came here...when I was lost, you took me to your tribe so I could recuperate...And you're always the one to greet me when I return...You've become a friend to me...and now...well...I've begun to...well...hope we could be more than friends..."

Emilia looked at me teary-eyed, as the implications dawned on her, as she realized how I felt. "You mean...?" I nodded. While she was still crying, hope and joy sparked in her eyes, as she buried her face into me, embracing me.

We stayed that way for a few minutes, until I broke us apart. "Come on, let's dry those tears and meet up with the others, ok?"

Emilia wiped up her tears with her sleeve, a smile on her face. "Ok..."

"But first..." I started, before grabbing something from my pack...something I'd found during my trip. I already found one a couple years back, even if I recognized this one as a special one, so I knew what to do with this one. I then handed it to Emilia.

She looked at it quizzically. "What is it?"

"That is a device related to the powers of my armor: it's called a Rosarius. I don't know HOW it got here...This little device is an advanced piece of technology..." I smirked. "I'll admit, I'm rather curious as to what would happen if it was mixed with a Gishki Aquamirror...based on what I know of these things, it might enhance the defensive capabilities of both the Aquamirror and its user..."

Emilia smiled at me and nodded, picketing the device. "I'll...see what I can do about integrating it later...but for now, let's head to dinner."

After Emilia was alright again, I continued walking with her, and soon, we reached the area where the members of the Gishki were eating. I noticed Ariel and Avance sitting together, and once we got our food, Ariel waved us over. We went and sat down, and once we were there, Ariel stood up. "Hey, how are you doing? What've you been up to, Davian?" She asked. While not exactly...excitable...in fact, Ariel was really rather quiet, she can seem excitable when something strikes her interest, and as an adventurous soul, my own journeys can EASILY strike that interest.

"Long story short: Gem-Knights. Revival Jams. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. Lotsa Splashin'." Ariel continued staring with an awed expression.

Avance smirked at the sorceress. "Easy, girl," he said playfully. Ariel looked down and blushed. "Anyways, so, what're you planning on doing this visit?" the Gishki Sorcerer asked.

"I'll probably be spending some time with Emilia," I stated, "She told me what she was working on, and I thought, 'Hey, maybe I can help out', so that's what I'll do..." I looked and saw Emilia smiling widely.

Avance is...why is he smirking like that? "Why, Davian and Emilia, did something happen on your way here?" OH, FUCK YOU, MAGIC BOY! I feel my cheeks heat up and I see Emilia blushing.

Now Avance and Ariel are laughing at us…

Oh brother...well, we finished our meal, and finished talking, and once we got up, I headed back to my hut...although, I noticed Emilia following me. I was going to ask why, but then I remembered 2 things: our confessions earlier, and something else I should tell her. "Hey, Emilia, let's head to my hut...I got some things I need to explain..."

When we got there, I pulled out my bag of holding and began to dig deep into it, before finally finding what I was looking for, and pulled out my laptop. Emilia looked surprised by it. "What's that? Looks like something a Machine-Type would make," Emilia asked.

"Laptop. I need it to potentially show some of the things relating to what I'm about to admit..." I then looked into her eyes, and said, "We just admitted we love each other, right?" She nods. "Well...if we're gonna make this work, we'll need to be honest with each other, and that includes me...Meaning I need to admit...I'm from another world...Not just that, I was brought here for a purpose..."

"For a purpose?" Emilia asked, "What purpose?"

I don't even know if I am allowed to TELL her. As I'm about to vocalize this, suddenly, my bag of holding glows. "_Now I guess is as good a time as any...Let me speak to her..._"

Emilia looked surprised. "What was that?" I sighed, and reached into my bag, before pulling out Slifer's card. "You have a card depicting one of the Gods of Kemet?" That must be what the Gishki call the Egyptian God Monsters…

"_A simple card, this is not..._" Slifer stated, his 'picture' flashing.

"YIPE!" Emilia screamed, jumping back and dropping the card.

I smirked, shaking my head, and picked up the card. "It appears Emilia isn't used to you using your card as a communications medium, Slifter."

"_It appears not,_" Slifer's bemused voice spoke out.

"You...you...actually...know...a God of Kemet..." Emilia stuttered.

"_Hmph..._" came the smug grunt from Slifer's card, "_Looks like at least ONE of the tribes remembers the children of Horakhty..._"

"Yeah, I know Slifer, Emilia...he's the one that introduced me to my mission here..."

"Your...mission?" she asked, confused.

I sighed, and after looking at Slifer's card and him assuring me he'll help how he can, I explained to Emilia the timeline as it stands, and why I was there. Afterwards…

"...You mean my mother was infested with the LSwarm virus and your job is to prevent me from dying in one of my mother's corrupted experiments?" she asked, shivering in fear.

That's understandable: I just basically told her how, if I didn't interfere, she was supposed to die.

I nodded. "Yeah...And...I guess things just evolved from there...I now have a _personal_ stake in keeping you alive...I'm sorry for hiding this for so long, but I didn't know if I was allowed to even TELL you..."

"I...understand...Working with the Gods of Kemet has been known as tricky business in the past..." Emilia stated in understanding.

Slifer snorted. "_It is not our fault humans don't pay attention to instructions...Daniel so far-_"

"DAMMIT SLIFER!" I snapped.

Emilia raised an eyebrow. "'Daniel'?"

I sighed. "When I arrived here, I was duplicated, one stayed in my world, one came here. Since there's already one with my original name, Daniel Mitchell, I decided to adopt a new name for myself, to differentiate myself from the other one. As such, I became Davian Martellus."

"Does anyone else know you came from another world?" Emilia asked.

"...Your mother knows, I told her back when I was still figuring out my abilities."

"I see..." Emilia stated nodding, "I'm glad you told me...Don't worry, this secret's safe with me..."

I nodded, smiling. "I'm glad."

Then, a determined smirk came across her face. "I guess this gives me more incentive to train up my magical abilities: when the LSwarm finally corrupts my mother, it's going to find it more difficult to capture and kill me than it thought!"

I smirked in return. "Then we'll get started tomorrow!"

* * *

_**1 week later...**_

Over the past week, I'd been training Emilia, and she's now got impressive offensive capability. I even found a new card in my possession: "Gishki Emilia, Summoner's Acolyte", which was basically a non-spirit "Gishki Emilia" with increased ATK Power. She can now also summon Gishki Servitors, which she can use as fodder for her Ritual Summons. Now, we're working on replicating one of my own attacks...Let's see how she does...

She wielded her new modified Aquamirror. Fortunately, Noellia seemed as curious as I was, and helped us mix the Aquamirror with the Rosarius...Although I can't help but wonder if she was curious in the sense of getting more power, rather than trying to help us...Either way, Emilia's new 'Ecclesiarch Aquamirror' was finished, and we'd been investigating its new capabilities, in addition to training Emilia.

Furthermore, the Rosarius can be removed from the Aquamirror easily, so she can practice using it without the effects of the Rosarius enhancing anything, and so she can use the Rosarius independently from the Aquamirror.

In front of me, Emilia is standing there, charging energy through her Aquamirror Staff, eyes tightly shut. We stood in silence, waiting...waiting...LIGHT!

Light dimming...and she looks like a character from Final Fantasy XII summoning an Esper with that posture...

…

...There's blue bolts shooting at the target!

They're smaller and faster than my own, but also 'feel' weaker.

And a new card appears in my hand…

"**Evisgishki Bolt Strike", Spell, Quick-Play "This Spell Card can only be activated if a** **"Gishki Emilia" card is on the field. Destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the field and deal damage to the opponent equal to half of the ATK of the destroyed monster. If the destroyed monster was attacking a monster on your side of the field, negate the attack.**"

Emilia relaxes, opens her eyes, and sees what she summoned. She smiled widely. "I did it...I did it!"

"Yeah, and this is only the beginning! Soon, we'll have you using more powerful spells! Heck, I might be able to get my hands on these gems I've been hearing about that possess the spirits of the Signer Dragons! THEN we'll have powerful summons!"

Emilia looks at me quizzically. "Signer Dragons?" she asks.

"Ah, so they're unknown here. You see, there's a legend in a world disconnected from either of ours, where humans have a card game based off of cards similar to the ones I use. However, in that world, a world of spirits of the monsters depicted in their cards is tightly bound to it and can sometimes threaten or aid their world. One of these is the war between the Earthbound Immortals and the Signer Dragons..." At this point, I basically went into a spiel about the Signer Dragons and Earthbound Immortals, explaining them all to Emilia, her following with fascination.

"So, you're saying you heard evidence of gems that contain these Dragons?" Emilia asked.

I nodded. "Yup, and when I leave next, I'll be investigating and searching for them..." Emilia's expression fell. I realized why. Smiling warmly, and putting a hand on her shoulder, before pulling her into a hug, I told her, "Don't worry, I plan on coming back."

We waited there, hugging, for a bit, until we parted and she said, "Please...be safe..."

"Don't worry: I'll try to..."

* * *

_**1 year later…**_

Finally, back...It's been a while since I've been here...then again, I've been exploring this entire area, looking for the gems...I'm gonna guess Emilia's interested in my progress…

"I summon...Vylon Stigma!" The entity flashed into existence in front of me. "Head me off at the village and let Emilia know I'm here." The summoned Vylon nodded and departed. I continued walking forward. Soon, as soon as I was a couple minutes from the village.

***WHMPH!***

...A familiar blur topped with red hair slammed into me. "You're back!" Emilia squealed with delight.

"Yeah, I am..." I said, hugging her back. After we separated, we look, and saw Ariel and Avance coming.

"Well, look who decided to pay us a visit," Avance playfully commented.

"Yeah, yeah..." I replied, "How're things going?"

Everyone saddened. "Something's DEFINITELY wrong with Noellia: she's growing...darker..." Avance commented.

Emilia gave me a look, and I could tell what it meant: the corruption of the LSwarm is getting worse. "We'll find out what's wrong...I hope..." I stated. I then looked at the group, before saying, "I have things I need to discuss with Emilia, once I've gotten some rest. See you later...and I'll see you in 3 hours, Emilia..."

"Alright, rest up, Davian..." Emilia stated, as we split up at the village entrance.

I soon reached my hut, and got into bed. I did the usual resting...until…

"Hey, Davian...it's been 3 hours..." Emilia stated.

"Alright..." I groaned, sitting up, and then getting out of the bed. I had a feeling I wanted to talk to her about something, but I couldn't remember right off the bat. I thought for a bit...before I remembered why I wanted to talk to her. "Ah, that's right...Emilia, before we go training, do you remember what we discussed I'd be doing?"

"You were looking for the gems of the Signer Dragons...why-" Her eye widened in realization "...You didn't!" she exclaimed.

I smirked, and took out 5 gems, all of them clear in color. "Woah..." Emilia looked at the gems, eyes sparkling. I then plucked one up...and held it out to her. Her eyes widened. "H-h-huh?"

"I was planning on giving you one of these..." I stated, "Besides, I already have one..."

Emilia seemed initially surprised, but then thought a moment. "In retrospect, I should have expected that...but do you REALLY want me to have one?"

"Yeah...firstly, a person can only use one, and secondly, I...trust you with it..." Emilia smiled widely at that.

"...Alright..." She held out her hand, and I dropped the gem into it...causing it to glow brightly, and absorb into her, shocking her.

"Relax, that's what it does...now, come with me..." I led her out of my hut, and to an area some distance from the village. I began focusing on the crystal, charging energy...and a flash occurred. "COME FORTH, DRAGON OF THE STARS! I CALL THEE FORTH FROM THE VOID ABOVE TO SHOW THYSELF TO ME NOW! **STARDUST DRAGON**!" With that incantation, I rose my hand to the sky, which became engulfed in light...summoning Stardust Dragon.

"Woah..." Emilia looked at the dragon in awe.

"Yeah, pretty cool isn't it? Imagine my surprise: Stardust Dragon was always my FAVORITE of the Signer Dragons, although the only ones I possessed were Red Dragon Archfiend and Life Stream Dragon's protoform, Power Tool Dragon. Also, after some training, one can learn to shift the Signer Dragon to its more powerful forms, if it possesses any." I then walked over to her. "Let's see which Signer Dragon chose you as its master..."

"Uhm...how do I do it?" she asked.

I replied, "I would guess similar to how you normally summon monsters without a ritual, but focus your energy on the crystal...trust me, you'll know where to concentrate when you feel it. And the incantation will also just...come out, you know...It's like it just comes instinctually to you..."

She nodded, and readied her Aquamirror. She concentrated, straining, and stood in her normal summoning posture for several minutes...before a spot started glowing, much like the cliché, over her heart. "I think...I feel it..." she stated.

"Good, then concentrate your energy there, and will the dragon to appear..." I replied.

"Alright..." she replied. She continued to concentrate, continued to strain to will her dragon to appear...and suddenly, a dark rune appeared under her feet. Energy charged much like her normal summons, only more powerful..."I CALL THEE FORTH FROM THE FLAMING THORNS! BRING THY POWER TO STRIKE MY FOES! **BLACK ROSE DRAGON**!" The energy then turned a darker color, and intensified...until a familiar dragon appeared.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised: despite its plant motif, Black Rose Dragon is of Fire Attribute. Being from a Water Tribe, I'm surprised it chose you..." I said to her.

"Me too..." she replied, "But still...how powerful is this Dragon?"

"Black Rose Dragon is fairly powerful. While some of the other Signer Dragons are more powerful, it can be used to disrupt the enemy's defense."

"I see..." Emilia replied, as Black Rose Dragon dissipated.

"Alright...that's enough for today...let's head back, we'll work more on this later..." I said, smiling.

Emilia smiled back. "Alright...thank you...this was a great gift..."

I nodded, smiling, and we headed back.

* * *

_**1 week later…**_

It's been a week since I arrived, and as promised, I've been training Emilia how to use her Signer Dragon. So far, she can transform it into Assault Mode, and I got her on the path to being able to (eventually) summon it in Majestic Form. Now, however, it's time for me to depart…

I've already said my goodbyes, and I'm about to get on the road again, but I get intercepted...but not by Emilia..."Davian!" said an older female voice. The speaker surprised me, causing me to go ramrod straight, as I turned around...and faced Noellia. "Come over here. I need to discuss something before you leave..."

"Alright..." I state with unease. I followed her off to the side. We stood there, awkwardly, for a time.

...Until..."Davian..." Noellia began. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you..." She then told the story of her and Natalia's mission to contact the Steelswarm...and that she was well aware of the LSwarm infestation she was afflicted with. "...So when this happened, I tried to be the best mother I could be to my daughter...but now...I feel the corrupting beginning to take its grip, and...I fear for what could happen because of it..." This surprised me: the old Noellia, the caring individual I'd met, still existed in there, strong enough to reach out. "I know what the infestation will likely do to my tribe, and what it may make me do...and I'm afraid for my daughter because of it...what I may force her to do...or worse...what I may end up doing to her myself..." She then looked up at me, a pleading expression on her face. "Davian...I want you to promise me that you'll do what you can to protect my daughter...even if it means protecting her from me, by any means necessary...If you have to fight me, then fight me. If you must take her as far away from me as you can, take her away...If you have to strike me down to prevent me from hurting her...then do it...Please, I cannot stand the thought of hurting her, even if I am not the one in control..."

I was shocked that Noellia, and I mean the TRUE Noellia, was still coherent enough to call out to me like this. I didn't need more than 10 seconds to think (and that was mostly just to recover from the shock of the request). "I'll do anything, and everything, I can to protect your daughter. I'm already helping her grow stronger, so she can protect herself, but that won't stop me from helping keep her alive as well..."

Noellia nodded. "I...thank you, Davian..." She nodded to me, and left, presumably to return to the village.

It was now official: I had more reasons to protect Emilia than just my mission, or my own happiness…

...Now, what little remained of Noellia's tattered mind was on the line...

* * *

_**6 months later…**_

I dodged to the side, as Vylon Stigma, as in the actual Vylon Stigma, struck at me. I whirled my Staff around, slicing its arm off with the blades on it, before bringing it down on the Vylon. For some reason, the Vylons chose NOW to try to exterminate the tribes, and, apparently, decided to eliminate ME for good measure.

Fucking pricks…

I turned, and saw Emilia unleashing an attack of Evigishki Bolt Strike, annihilating some of the Vylon support, while Avance and Ariel, in their Ritual Monster forms, began laying waste to some of the army. Noellia was up ahead, shredding some of the lesser soldiers, while the other tribes did their part as well. However, the Vylons were pushing hard, and losses were mounting.

I fell back to Emilia, and said, "Well...this could be going better..."

"Yeah, you think?!" she questioned incredulously, as she sent out another Evigishki Bolt Strike, neutralizing another Vylon weapon. She seemed to think, before deciding, "Looks like I'll have to-"

"No, I'll summon mine: I've had more training, and I'll be able to upgrade it higher..."

Emilia looked uncertain for a moment, before nodding. "Alright..."

***Music Track – "Esper Battle (FFXII) - Dissidia 12" by Takeharu Ishimoto***

I began charging energy, and once I was done... "COME FORTH, DRAGON OF THE STARS! I CALL THEE FORTH FROM THE VOID ABOVE TO SHOW THYSELF TO ME NOW! STARDUST DRAGON!"...Stardust Dragon hovered over me. The rest of our side (and several Vylons) seemed awed by the dragon's appearance.

I also heard Avance say aloud, "Holy shit..."

I began charging more energy, then...before sending it right into Stardust Dragon. There was a brilliant flash of light, and Stardust Dragon transformed…

"RISE UP, DRAGON OF THE STARS! ACCEPT THE POWER THAT IS YOUR BIRTHRIGHT! EMBRACE THE MAJESTIC POWERS OF THE COSMOS! **MAJESTIC STAR DRAGON**!"

The massive, shining dragon now hovered over the battle zone. The Vylon soldiers were distracted by this new threat for a split second...just enough time for the tribes to regroup and counter attack, cutting down the Vylon forces en masse. Along with Majestic Star Dragon, the Vylon forces were irreparably crippled.

***End Track***

***Music Track – "Red Like Roses Part II Remix" by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams; remixed by Krollista***

Once the Vylon forces dropped far enough, Majestic Star Dragon departed. And we charged once more...except…

"LOOK OUT!" Emilia called...Too late, though, as something slammed into my side. I turned and saw Vylon Omega floating over me. "Davian!" Emilia cried towards me, and tried to come to my aid...only to be blocked off by...oh, fuck, she's being challenged by Vylon Disigma!

I need to help her...but I can't do that with Omega in my way! Vylon Omega charged, preparing to try to overpower and destroy me...fucking 3200 ATK means I can't attack it directly! Wait...not as I am...but maybe if I…

I dig through my bag of holding, searching for…

…

...THERE THEY ARE! "I activate the Equip Spell Cards **Fighting Spirit** and **United We Stand**! And I equip them to MYSELF!" Now that should increase my ATK by 1100, which gives me a 200 ATK lead on Omega!

Wait...what's that…

CRAP! Now Vylon Omega has Vylon Component, Vylon Filament, Vylon Material, and Vylon Segment! Now it has got a 600 ATK lead on ME! Dammit, what am I gonna do-

Wait, WHAT?! Where'd these Gishki come from-

I look over at Emilia, who is trying to avoid Vylon Disigmas, but also appears to have sent the Gishki creatures that came to help me...Thank you, Emilia…

Now...with these 3 creatures, I now gain an additional 2400 ATK. Now, I can take on Vylon Omega directly. I surge forward, my Staff spinning...and I strike with it, complete with Doom Bolt of the Summoner Archon...striking down Omega.

I turned back to Emilia, and was initially worried when I saw her weakened and on the ground, but her Gishki creatures returned to her side, and standing above her was not Vylon Disigma, but Gem-Knight Pearl, who just STRUCK DOWN Vylon Disigma.

***End Track***

I hear something to my side, and I see Vylon Omega stirring, proving it's alive. I ready to strike it...until I hear, "_Why?_" I pause, looking at Omega. "_Why is it that you fight us? Why fight the coming utopia?_" the Vylon asked, its forehead 'gem' flashing as it spoke.

"What utopia? What utopia is built on the blood of those who didn't deserve to die?" I asked it, as Emilia hobbled to my side, wounded, but alive.

"_The peoples of the tribes would war with impunity, would destroy all in their wake with their constant fighting...they would never get along...Destruction was the only answer...There was no other solution..._"

"There is _ALWAYS_ another solution," I stated…

"_You are mortal, you would never understand..._" Omega stated.

Dammit, how do I counter that? "It's because you never tried to find something else," Emilia told the Vylon coldly, "You saw us fighting, and gave no thought on just WHY, and instead just tried to destroy us..."

"_Humans were ALWAYS in conflict, for random reasons or no reason whatsoever!_"

"As is our nature!" I snapped. When Omega did not reply, I continued, "It's human nature to get into conflict with those who do not agree with us...Are you going to destroy all humans because of it? Your purpose was warped...do you not see it? The LSwarm touched your kind when you went to war with them, through the creation of Evigishki Tetrogre!"

Omega silenced itself, as it calculated this. "_This...this...this is true...By the end of the war, many have detected the corruption of the LSwarm in our ranks...But...how..._"

"Noellia, leader of the Gishki, was infested with the LSwarm Virus. For a long time, she's resisted its effects, but that resistance is breaking down...and it was present during the war with the Steelswarm..."

"_..._" Omega fell silent for a time...until finally, it said, "_Need to...cleanse...systems..._" And with that, Omega vanished…

I turned to Emilia. "Do you...think it listened?" she asked.

"I don't know...I hope so..." I stated, exhausted. We both looked over the battlefield, seeing the losses from both sides. "Damn...this was destructive...wasn't it?" I asked.

"It was..." Emilia stated, trembling. I saw her looking at the dead Gishki creatures, in addition to Ariel, who, while still alive, was severely wounded in the fighting.

I put my arm around Emilia, and I felt as her trembling slowed. "Don't worry, we're still here, we're still alive...we'll make it..."

Emilia just nodded, and buried her face into my shoulder, trembling, but not crying.

* * *

_**1 year, 6 months later…**_

I'm once more returning to the Gishki encampment...in the past one and a half years, the Gishki have begun attacking the tribes again, then the EvilSwarm have begun attacking no more than a week ago. Since then, I've been on my way back here, because I realized what must be happening soon…

...And I promised Slifer, Emilia, and even Noellia herself that I'd prevent Noellia from killing Emilia in that ritual. So I need to get back there...FAST!

Finally, I see the encampment, at the bottom of the hill. I decided to get to work.

"I summon **Photon Satellite**!"

"I summon **Bat**!"

"I summon **Bat**!"

"I summon **Bat**!"

"I summon **Unknown Synchron**!"

"I summon **Vylon Sphere**!"

The monsters appeared in front of me. "We need to find Emilia!" The monsters nodded, and while Photon Satellite rocketed into the air, the others flew around the village, with Vylon Sphere going to my hut, while Unknown Synchron went for Emilia's and Noellia's structure.

I waited nearly an hour, and while the bats and Vylon Sphere came up empty, Unknown Synchron reported that the basement of Emilia's and Noellia's home was sealed, and 2 human lifesigns were underground. I realized that had to be Emilia and Noellia. I began walking towards my hut, so I can begin packing everything up. As I went, I summoned my strike force.

"I summon **Vylon Vanguard**!"

"I summon **Vylon Vanguard**!"

"I summon **Vylon Stigma**!"

"I summon **Vylon Hept**!"

"I summon **Vylon Stella**!"

"Synchro Summon! **Vylon Sigma**!"

"I summon **Vylon Vanguard**!"

In front of me came the summoned Vylon Monsters, but I wasn't done yet.

"I activate the Equip Spell Cards Fighting Spirit and United We Stand! And I equip them to MYSELF!" In my hut, I began packing everything...

"What's going on?" I turned swiftly around, facing Avance and Ariel. The duo were standing at my door in shock, looking from me to my summoned Vylons, back to me again.

"Something bad's about to happen, I have to try to stop this...unfortunately, I have a feeling that the way I'll do so, at best, will leave me unable to return here for a while, or at worst...may require me to use a technique I've been practicing to...make myself leave altogether..."

Avance's and Ariel's eyes widened. After a while of silence, Avance finally asked, "So...this is it? We'll never see you again?"

"Avance, I'm pretty sure events will change in such a way as to where I may be able to return once more..." Avance thought it over, and nodded. "Alright...so, what've I missed."

"Just yesterday, Noellia came and tried to take away Emilia. We're guessing it was something bad due to how both was acting...Noellia seemed harsher than ever, and had a dark aura over her...and Emilia fought back...she...damn, your training with her must be powerful: she summoned something called 'Black Rose Dragon'...it was nearly as powerful as that thing you summoned during the war with the Vylon. It demolished her forces, but...she used a spell to take down the creature, forcing it to depart, and knocked her out. She didn't see us...but we...we knew we'd have to tell you about it before anyone else..."

"Alright...I'll see what I can do..."

"Good luck, Davos..." I nodded to the Sorcerer...and ran for Emilia's and Noellia's house.

My forces entered the structure, and we saw books and magical implements. Using my various spell cards, I copied some of the books and took some of the implements.

After our gathering operation, we walked towards the basement door, and...were intercepted by a pair of Evilswarm Ketos. I looked at my Vylon forces...before turning back to the Ketos...before cracking my knuckles...HAH, they're shivering in fear...

...Let's rock...

* * *

**(Emilia Gishki's Point of View)**

...I...I'm...feeling...weak...my energy's been...drained...Dammit...why couldn't I...stop my mother?

Can...barely...even hear her...The rune...it's glowing...

...Ahh-hah...

Ahh...

AAHHHHHH!

***BANG!***

...Wha...? The pain...it's gone...huh...

"Knock knock, muddafukkers!"

_Daniel_...

* * *

**(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

"Knock knock, muddafukkers!"

I looked into the room...and it looks like I interrupted the ritual...I hope Emilia is still alive...I need to get to her-

WATER DART! I dodge to the side, barely avoiding Noellia's attack.

"So...you've decided to show up after all..."

***Music Track – "Unfinished Battle" by Yoko Shimomura***

"I made a promise..." I simply replied, before dropping into a combat posture. "And I intend to keep it..."

"So be it..." Noellia sneered, "Then I will FORCE you out of our way..." She was soon joined by corrupted Gishki Creatures, while my summoned Vylons came to my side.

"And I will force you away from Emilia, since you mean to do her harm..." And we charged...Noellia's staff clashed with my Staff, while my forces and Noelia's clashed.

We continued to clash, since Noellia was using power ups to match my power, leaving us at a stalemate. I then heard a groan coming from my side. During a clash, I looked, and saw Emilia stirring. She...definitely looked VERY weak, she won't be able to last if this fight continues. "I don't have TIME FOR THIS!" I yelled, and expelling a large portion of my power, blasted Noellia back into her forces. I then charged energy…

"COME FORTH, DRAGON OF THE STARS! I CALL THEE FORTH FROM THE VOID ABOVE TO SHOW THYSELF TO ME NOW! **STARDUST DRAGON**!"

...And summoned Stardust Dragon.

***End Track***

***Music Track – "The End Run" by Jack Wall; Start at 0:40***

Noellia scowled. "So YOU were the one who taught Emilia how to summon that beast!"

"Black Rose Dragon chose her...I just gave her the key to gaining his help...And now, it's my turn to help her..."

Noellia scowled, snarled, and yelled in rage, and she and her forces charged me...However, Stardust Dragon fired on her, keeping her back. She unleashed more Evilswarm Ketos on him, while she charged again...but she leapt back as I started throwing cards at her. Over time, I'd gained multiple disposable duplicates of my cards. She was forced to retreat, and strike at me with magic attacks. I spun out of the way...and snapped my fingers. The cards I threw, which consisted of Lightning Vortex, Spark, and similar, began sparking with lightning, and consumed the attackers in electricity. Noellia was thrown back, while her soldiers were completely vaporized.

I made it back to Emilia, and said to her, "Don't worry, Emilia, I'll get you to safety."

She moaned and groaned. Her eyes barely fluttered open, before closing again, and she fell still. I felt she was still alive, just unconscious and resting...but I was still angered. Still, I held Emilia with one arm across her back, with my Staff in my other hand. I turned around, when a shrill voice screamed at me.

"What are you DOING?!" I turned around, Staff still at the ready, with Noellia getting back up. "You dare take my daughter away from me?"

I scowled at her. "You made me promise that if I had to take her as far away from you as I could, I would...and that's what I'm doing: I'm taking her as far from you as I can..." I swiped my Staff...opening a Dimensional Gate. "_TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!_"

Noellia screamed in rage and charged, with more summoned soldiers, but I pulled out my secret weapon...one half of an Akbolto, the other half on my belt, that I fired at the charging enemies. Behind me, I sensed the gate closing. "Farewell!" I backpedaled, and continued shooting...even as I leapt back into the portal, Emilia held tightly in my arm.

***End Track***

The last thing I heard, as I entered the gate was Noellia, roaring with rage...

* * *

**...Just to inform you guys, if you think the development of the relationship between story-me and Emilia goes too quick, you need to take into account that the time from when story-me and Emilia meets, to the point they admit their feelings is about 3 years...Considering some video games and other media depict relationships forming in a fraction of the time...I think this is a little more...realistic...than those...**

**The following will remain the same as the original version:**

**-My guy can summon stuff from the Yu-Gi-Oh Cards he is given.**

**-The Pairing is SI x Gishki Emilia.**

**-The SI and Emilia will be getting the ability to summon a Signer Dragon, each.**

**-The SI's Signer Dragon will be Stardust Dragon.**

**-Emilia will be taught non-summoning offensive spells by the SI.**

**However, I've decided to apply the following changes:**

**-Toning down the religious references**

**-Some of the music will be different**

**-The 'this world' references my guy is gonna make will be more diverse.**

**-My guy's 'Monster' Form will be different in appearance; he will instead resemble Ahzek Ahriman from Warhammer 40,000.**

**-Emilia's Signer Dragon is instead Black Rose Dragon.**

**-Emilia does NOT obtain the ability to summon any (non-Gishki) monster (the most she can do is summon those Gishki fishpeople monsters, or 'Gishki Servitors', as they're known as in this fic); if someone can come up with a good reason, and way, to remove this change, though, I'll do it**

**-Daniel can create his own Duel Monsters. It requires effort to intentionally make cards, and even then, will require time before they're as easily used as normal Yu-Gi-Oh cards. However, new cards can also be made by changing events in the world, such as with 'Gishki Emilia, Summoner's Acolyte' and 'Evigishki Bolt Strike'.**


	2. Chapter 1: Wrath of the Gishki

**Just a warning: as with version 1, most of Chapter 1 is from the point of view of Emilia, so the SI doesn't directly appear in this chapter, and won't until sometime next chapter.**

* * *

**Act 1: The Land of Fairies**

**Chapter 1: Wrath of the Gishki**

_**X782**_

**(Emilia Gishki's Point of View)**

…

…

...Gah...ahhh...What...happened?

Where am I? Where is everyone? I look up and see my Aquamirror on the ground in front of me. I push myself to my feet and grab it…

...Strange: physically, I'm fatigued, but my magical energy feels completely rejuvenated. I wonder why-

What's that? That sounds like the sounds of battle...Maybe if I'm quiet I can figure out what is going on...ok, sneaking, sneaking…

There's 2 girls with a beast...Maybe if I can take that beast out, I can-

Wait...something's not right...I can sense a human presence in that beast, buried deep under the beast's primal rage...that's some kind of transformed human, isn't it? Then I can't just kill it...

...But I CAN knock some sense into it…

Wait...WHAT'S THAT GIRL DOING?! She's CRAZY! She's gonna get herself killed! I gotta stop this...THAT'S IT! Black Rose Dragon, don't fail me now!

***Music Track – "United We Stand – Divided We Fall" by Two Steps from Hell***

Ok, charging energy for Black Rose Dragon...and...it's here! "Quickly, attack that beast, but do NOT kill it! Smack it around some, there's a human presence in it!" The dragon nodded, and charged...as the beast raised its arm to swipe at the girl. Come on...come on…

...PHEW! Just in time, Black Rose Dragon JUST caught the beast's claws. Both girls look shocked by his arrival though...although now the younger of the 2 girls, the one who tried to walk up to the beast, is now looking excitedly at Black Rose Dragon…

...This battle is not going well...Black Rose Dragon isn't losing, but the duo appear to be in a stalemate, mostly because Black Rose Dragon can't go all-out...Apparently, he can only go no-power, half-power, or full-power…

I concentrate, and I begin firing Evigishki Bolt Strikes, to strike at the beast to give Black Rose Dragon an edge...except the beast is now growing more vicious...Dammit, I can't tell Black Rose Dragon to go all-out: it'd crush the thing easy, but that'd kill whatever human presence I sense…

...I got it…

Chanting...and, summoning Gishki Reliever; normally I use Gusto Falco for what I'm about to do, but in this unknown land, I can't afford to be picky…

Still, that finally directed the girls to where I was, causing them to look at me in shock. I mostly ignore that though, only acknowledging for a split second. The Gishki Servitor appeared, and is now standing next to me. I begin readying the ritual…

"_Fuka-sa no monsutā ga, watashi wa anata no enjo o kashimasu. Watashi jishin ni jibun no niku o baindo surunode, wareware wa wareware no teki o kyōda suru koto ga dekimasu! Ibirichua Gasutokurāke!_"

…

...Now let's get down to business…

Climbing down, I only briefly acknowledge the shocked looks on the girls' faces as I approach. My outfit changed into more ornate black robes with gold trim, and a more rigid version of my usual hat. The most abnormal thing about my current form was the squid where my legs should be...This is my base Ritual Form: Evigishki Gustkraken. In this form, I am always one step ahead of my enemy, and I ALWAYS know what they can throw at me.

I charge forward to support my Servitors and my Signer Dragon, but the beast spots me, and lashes out. I manage to dodge...barely. "Look out!" one of the girls, the older of the 2, call at me. I lunge to the side and look up, seeing the fist I just BARELY dodged.

"Thanks for that," my voice gargled out, rising onto my smaller tentacles and using them to scuttle around the battlezone. Using my smaller tentacles for locomotion is hard, but Davian helped train and teach me how to do that…

...Davian..._Daniel_...I hope he's alright…

Another fist, which I block with my longer tentacles, is swung at me, but now this fight has gone on long enough.. "Black Rose Dragon!" The dragon looks at me (to the surprise of the girls). "We can't keep fighting like this. We need to end this now!"

"Be careful!" the younger girl yelled, "That's our brother!" Wait...WHAT?!

"That THING is your brother?!" my currently-rasping voice shouted.

"Yes," the older one specified, more than a little rattled, "He used Full-Body Take-Over magic on the Beast, but its mind took his over, and now he's on a rampage."

"That explains the human presence I sensed..." I mused, "Don't worry, I had a feeling something was up, so my mission was just to knock this thing out anyways...Now I have full reason for a non-lethal takedown..." I return my attention to my Signer Dragon. "Black Rose Dragon! Time to kick it up a notch!

At that, Black Rose Dragon began hold back less. Soon, the fight between it and the Beast turned from a stalemate to a possible win for the Signer Dragon...a win cemented when Black Rose Dragon slammed the Beast in the cheek with its tail, dropping it to the ground, also weakening its hold on the human long enough for him to take back control, turning the Beast back into a male human with white hair.

***End Track***

The two girls shouted, "ELFMAN!" and ran for the man. As I watch the sisters reunite with their brother, I feel a warm feeling in my chest...maybe this is the feeling Davian always feels after helping people out across the land…

...If so, I can see why he does it so often…

...Growing tired...turning back to my normal form…

The flash of light gets the family's attention, and the younger girl reaches me before I can topple over. "Hey, are you alright?" she asks me.

I manage to nod. "Yeah, I'm fine...just...need some rest..."

The older girl walks over, and looks me over...before her eyes widened. She then muttered something about 'magic power' and 'only physical fatigue'.

I look over at my creatures. My Servitors are already disappearing, and Black Rose Dragon approaches us (to the siblings' shock) and kneels down next to me. I can tell he's worried about me, I've been working with him long enough. I pat the dragon on the head. "Don't worry, Black Rose Dragon...I'm alright..." I state. The Signer Dragon nods. "You go back to your realm...good work out there..." The dragon nods, before standing straight, and disappearing into a cloud of sparkling light.

There was silence for a moment...before the younger girl squealed. "You know a DRAGON! WOW! Wait until Natsu hears about THIS!"

"My name's Emilia, by the way...Emilia of the Gishki..." I stated, matter-of-fact-ly.

The younger girl's eyes widen. "Oh, that's right, my name's Lisanna Strauss. This is my older sister Mirajane and my older brother Elfman!" Both older siblings nod at me...they seem depressed for some reason…

Mirajane approached me. "I...need to thank you...for saving both my younger siblings..."

...Ok...the fact that the big guy Elfman is younger than the smaller, petite Mirajane aside..."No problem...just doing what my boyfriend would have..."

"Your boyfriend?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yeah, he's got a kind of 'saving people' thing, and a thing for taking on impossible odds...although the fact that he could summon armies of creatures help him even the odds..." I stated, before giggling in remembrance...however...now that I remember he's not here...I can't help but feel depressed. "I just wish I knew where he was..."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Lisanna asked.

I looked up at her, before explaining, "The last thing I recall before waking up here...well, it's a long story..." I then went into an explanation of what happened to my mother, her infection with the LSwarm Virus, and how, after years of resisting, she finally succumbed to it, and, because of it, she took me for use in her rituals. "...Just before my life was sapped away, the ritual was interrupted...I saw him there, standing in the hole he made where the door was..." I giggled a little. "'Knock knock, mudderfukkers,' was what he said when he entered the room with his Vylon squad. The last thing I remember was him holding me close and assuring me that everything would be alright, before telling my mom off as he opened a Dimensional Gate with his scythe...Next thing I knew, I woke up nearby...with him nowhere in sight..."

The trio seemed sad by that. "Sounds like he really cares about you..." Lisanna stated...before a bright smile came across her face. "Hey! How about you come back to the guild with us?! I'm sure the others will help you out!"

Wait...they would? "Really? Are you sure?"

Mirajane managed a small smile. "Fairy Tail is more than a Mage's Guild, it's like a family...and you practically saved 2 of the Fairy Tail 'family' today...I'm sure they'd be willing to help..."

I almost can't believe it..."Thank you..." I replied.

"Let's get back to the guild then! Our job here's done!" Lisanna called out, and began running off in another direction. Mirajane just shook her head, and followed, followed afterward by Elfman. I just looked around, before following as well.

* * *

As we moved to return to the 'Fairy Tail Guild Hall', as the Strausses called it, the others (and by others, I mean Lisanna, since Elfman and Mirajane seemed despondent the whole time) began asking me questions: about where I came from, my family, my friends, how I met Davian, etc...I even told them of that time years ago Davian saved my life…

"...And then, he charged at the enemy with his bladed staff, and after swinging it around, sliced it CLEAN IN HALF!"

"Woah...and you said he was only 12?" Lisanna asked, excited by the story.

I nod to her. "Yeah, him 12, me 11. Ever since that day, we grew closer and closer, and eventually...one day...things kinda fell into place for us. I remember it well: he'd just used his main monster at the time, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, to clean out a cave of Revival Jams, creatures whose special ability allows them to regenerate when destroyed, before returning home. He rested at his hut for 3 hours, before I came to get him for dinner. On our way...he said he remembered a quote stated by an otherwise-dense character from a story he read...I still remember it to this day..."

"What was the quote?" Lisanna asked.

I took a deep breath, before reciting, "'If I could give love my own personal definition, it would be a sample of questions, such as; when you see this person, do you just want to make them happy for the rest of your lives? Or, is this the person you want to wake up to every morning, and hold close to you every night?'" Lisanna had listened with rapt attention, then seemed to drift off in thought for a moment, before smiling, and nodding for me to continue. "I'd already known I loved him, it's just answering those questions for myself made me even MORE sure of it...But it also gave me hope...hope that he loved me back..." I couldn't help it: I teared up. "...And he did..." I wiped away my tears, and after a couple minutes, I calmed down. "...Anyways...later that night, he told me many of his secrets, secrets I will NOT say here, but, needless to say, he helped me with my magic the rest of the week, before saying he was off to hunt for something...I believe you already saw the fruits of that search..." Lisanna looked at me in confusion. "He left to find gemstones that'd allow chosen sorcerers and other Spellcasters to summon the Signer Dragons."

Lisanna then understood. "You mean like Black Rose Dragon?"

I nodded. "Yes, and Davian's Stardust Dragon. There are six total: Wind-Attribute Stardust Dragon, Dark-Attribute Red Dragon Archfiend, Light-Attribute Ancient Fairy Dragon, Dark-Attribute Black-Winged Dragon, Fire-Attribute Black Rose Dragon, and Earth-Attribute Life Stream Dragon."

"Wow..." Lisanna stated.

For the next few hours, I told the story of what happened before I arrived where they were, until..."We're here..." Mirajane said. We all looked out and saw...a large town, about the size as, if not larger than, the Gishki Settlement.

"Magnolia," Lisanna announced, "Good to be back!" She then turned to me. "Just follow us back to the Guild Hall, so you don't get lost."

* * *

This building is...weird...not overly weird, just enough to where I'm not used to it.

"Say, Emilia, you alright? Why are you staring at the guild hall?" Lisanna asked.

"Just not used to it...the design I mean..." I shrug. "Probably just has to do with where I'm from..."

"Well, come on, let's introduce you to everyone!" Lisanna said. She then ran to the door, before throwing it open, and shouting, "We're back! And we brought someone with us!"

I looked inside...and I saw the rowdiest, wildest pack of misfits I ever laid eyes on. It was like the Goblin Attack Force and Dark Scorpions created a club and this was an average day of it. Some of them turned towards us, and shouted their greetings. We walked into the building and a young man with a vest and spiky pink hair walked up to us.

"Hey, Lisanna! Welcome back! And who'd you, Elfman, and Mirajane bring with you?" the young man asked.

Various people in the crowd then began wondering who I was as well. Mirajane, however, advanced then. "Don't worry Natsu," she said, finally giving me a name for the pink-haired guy, "We'll be introducing her soon enough. Where's the master, though?"

"Right here," an old voice commented, and a short, bald old man approached. "Welcome back, Mirajane. I take it yours and your siblings' mission was a success?"

Mirajane then took on a sadder expression. "Yes, but if it wasn't for our new friend here, it could have ended in tragedy..."

The old man then looked at me. "I see...then I guess I have you to thank for helping the Strauss siblings, Miss..."

"Emilia," I replied, "Emilia of the Gishki Tribe."

"I see, pleased to meet you, Emilia," the Guild Master replied, "I am Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Once more, I'd like to thank you for helping prevent tragedy for Fairy Tail."

"No problem," I replied, "Like I told them, just doing what…my boyfriend would have…" I grew sad again, remembering he was missing.

Lisanna then specified, "She was separated from her boyfriend when he rescued her from her mother, when her mother was infested with some kind of mind-altering parasite. He opened a portal and took her with him through it, but they ended up separated…"

"I see…" Makarov replied, "Do not worry…you helped my children so that makes you one of us, and we ALWAYS help our own…"

"Thank you…" I replied, before asking, "Your children?"

"Not in the literal, blood-relation sense, but everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild is family, and the guild's members are like children to me…" Makarov specified.

"I get it…" I replied, getting it now, "I just wish I knew where Davian was…"

"I understand, and we'll help you find him by any means necessary," Makarov replied, "But in the meantime, have you thought of potentially joining Fairy Tail? You'll need a place to stay while you're here, and as a guild mage, you'll have access to job to allow yourself to earn money."

I didn't realize that…hmmm…need to think for a moment. "And this would potentially give me a better chance of finding Davian?"

"Potentially," Makarov replied, "We'll help you either way, but having you help us with jobs will allow us to dedicate more resources to finding him?"

Well…that makes my decision easier. "Very well then…I'll join…"

"Excellent," Makarov replied, "So, come with me, and we'll get you ready…"

* * *

Apparently, the only thing you have to do to join this guild is either ask if you want to join, or be asked if you want to join, then get stamped with the guild's symbol on you anywhere you want, in any color you want. Personally, I chose sea blue on my left hand.

After getting my stamp, I went to sit at the bar, where I was met by a petite girl with blue hair. "Hi, you're the new girl, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I am: I'm Emilia, of the Gishki Tribe," I replied.

The bluenette smiled widely. "Well, I'm Levy McGarden. Pleased to meet you," the girl replied, "So, what kind of Magic do you do? I use Solid Script Magic..."

I replied, "I mainly use the Summoning Magic that which is used by my Tribe, but I also use magic that my boyfriend Davian taught me."

"Really? I haven't heard of anyone using Summoning Magic before, besides Celestial Spirit Mages! Do you think you could demonstrate it sometime?" Levy replied.

"Maybe," I replied, "However, Davian's able to use summoning magic that doesn't require rituals and stuff..."

"Your summoning magic uses rituals?" Levy questioned.

"Yeah, kinda...it's the traditional way it's done for my tribe, but Davian can use the kind that doesn't use rituals...but as far as my tribe's brand of summoning goes, I've become fairly good at it..." I answered.

"Well, I'd still like to see it someti-"

"HEY! EMILIA!" A voice called out. I turned and saw...a person I was introduced to as Natsu. "Let's head outside! I wanna fight ya!"

"... ... ...You didn't do anything to make yourself look powerful, did you?" Levy asked.

Before I could answer, Natsu replied, "I was told she used some kinda magic to turn herself into some kinda human-octopus hybrid, AND was able to summon a DRAGON!"

Levy dropped her jaw and looked at me. "You WHAT?!"

I sighed. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

Levy sighed. "It's Natsu...I'm sorry, but he won't let this go, until he beats you, or you beat him down so far that he'll be too scared of you to challenge you."

I sighed. "Let's just get this over with..." I said, standing up and walking out, getting my Ecclesiarch Aquamirror ready.

I walked out onto one side of the chosen battlefield, while Natsu went to the other side. The members of Fairy Tail gathered around to watch, with Makarov muttering under his breath, annoyed by Natsu's antics.

When we both were in position, Natsu called out, "Ok, first to knock the other out or make them surrender wins! That good?!"

I just sighed in exasperation. "Very well..." I replied, as I readied a few trap activations.

"GOOD! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu opened up...SHOOTING A CONE OF FIRE OUT OF HIS MOUTH?! Oh crap!

I leveled my Aquamirror at the incoming cone of fire. "ACTIVATE: DRAINING SHIELD!" The attack slammed into my Trap and I felt my vitality increased by a MASSIVE amount, more than enough to where, if that had hit me, I would have PROBABLY been taken down. I then said to Natsu, "If that's how you're going to do this, I'll respond the best way I can!" I then rushed a small sequence that called upon my Servitors, as a Gishki Mollusk, 2 Gishki Visions, and 2 Gishki Shadows appeared in front of me.

"Hey! No fair!" Natsu complained.

I rolled my eyes. "I SAID I used summoning magic..." I countered.

Natsu groaned, before unleashing another attack. "FIRE DRAGON: WING ATTACK!" Natsu's arms produced 2 long waves of fire, which he swept...through...all...5...servitors...ah crap...

I thought for a moment... ... ...before I got an idea...Summoning another Gishki Mollusk

A moment later, a shade of the Gishki Servitor appeared next to me. I then began my incantation, holding my Ecclesiarch Aquamirror Staff vertically in front of me with both hands, while I lowered my head. "Umi no monsutā wa, watashi wa anata no tame ni yobimasu! Watashi wa watashi no teki o kaihi suru koto ga dekiru yō ni, anata jishin de jibun no honshitsu o merudo! Ibirichua Merōgaisuto!"

Mollusk's shade then warped and swirled around me, before coming into myself. I began emitting a glow...and when it faded, Evigishki Merrowgeist was in my place.

"WHAT THE?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"SHE TURNED INTO A BIG FISH!" said the flying blue cat everyone called Happy... ... ...yeah, I was used to talking animals where I came from so I wasn't really THAT affected by this...

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, as he charged at me, with a flaming fist, only for me to nimbly dodge the attack. "STAY STILL!" Natsu yelled at me.

"In your dreams!" I replied, my voice taking on a more melodic quality than before. I then dodged another attack released by Natsu, and another, and another...

This continued for some time, until finally, one of his 'Wing Attack's were able to strike me...and because of the energy I already expended, I was forced back into human form. "Ow...that hurt..." I replied, getting up.

"You're still going! Wow! This is GREAT!" Natsu replied, "How about you try THIS!" Then, flames appeared in both of Natsu's hands.

"With a flame on the right hand..."

I heard a gasp. "He's not..." Levy gasped.

"And a flame on the left hand..."

"He is..." the Ice-Make Spellcaster Gray deadpanned.

"When you combine the flames together..."

"This isn't good!" Makarov lamented. That was enough for me...

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

I saw Natsu form a massive orb of fire and throw it at me...I could only do one thing...I activated one of the spells Davian taught me...

The spell impacted...

**(3rd Person Point of View)**

***Music Track – "Sins of a Solar Empire Rebellion Intro Score (2:06)"***

"NATSU, YOU IDIOT!" Makarov yelled.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouted.

The Strauss siblings were afraid for Emilia, knowing just how powerful Natsu could get...which was why they were surprised when they saw Emilia when the flames and smoke cleared, covered in a bluish glow, her head bowed and eyes closed. Then...she rose her head, and opened her eyes, pointing a glare at Natsu. "...Unyielding Will: Eradica!"

Just after Emilia announced that, a massive flurry of blue bolts, razor-thin beams, and pulses shot out from the glow surrounding Emilia. Anyone that could sense magic power levels could tell that the attack Emilia was currently unleashing was nearly twice as powerful as Natsu's assault... ... ...more than enough to plow Natsu into the ground, digging a rut through the ground where Natsu impacted. When the dust cleared...Natsu was knocked out.

***End Track***

Everyone was silent for a bit, before cheering for Emilia. Emilia smiled a bit, looking at the others...before dropping to her knees, breathing heavily. Mirajane and Levy came to Emilia's aid, while Lisanna went to check on Natsu.

**(Emilia Gishki's Point of View)**

An hour later, Natsu had already woken up and was upset he lost our fight, claiming he'd win the next time. Everyone in Fairy Tail was talking about me defeating Natsu: apparently, despite his boisterous and hot-headed attitude, Natsu was one of their stronger members not of something called 'S-Class', apparently their Elite Spellcasters. Meaning, Natsu was one of their most powerful 'mainstream Spellcasters'.

This meant the fact I beat him so soundly was a shock: I was still getting compliments from everyone about it. I'm currently at the bar, where I'm still telling a girl named Cana I wasn't interested in drinking anything alcoholic.

It's been going on for 5 minutes now and...well, look at that, the door's opening. Everyone looks there...and why are things quieting down? Why is everyone, barring Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana, succumbing to fear? In the doorway of the building is a young woman, with hair that looks to be a similar color to my own, with brown eyes and wearing a metal cuirass, over a shirt, as well as a skirt. She's looking over the guild, eyes like a hawk... ... ...and now she's looking at me, as I look right back at her.

"It seems the guild has a new member..." the young woman said.

"Ah, welcome back, Erza," Master Makarov commented...So THIS is Erza...from what I heard of her, no wonder everyone is freaked out.

"It is good to be back, Master...now, who is this new member for the guild?" Erza asked.

"Ah, allow me to introduce Emilia, a Summoner. She's here so we could help her locate her lost boyfriend," Makarov commented.

Erza's eyes narrowed...why? "Really?" She then looked at me, then...she asked, "Is this boyfriend's name 'Davian Martellus' by any chance?"...Wait! HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!

"How do you know that?!" I asked in shock...before it came to me. "Do you know where he is?!"

Erza smiled. "Yes...in fact, I do..."

I then responded the only way I could. "Where is he?! TELL ME!"

* * *

**Here is Emilia's incantations translated into English:**

**Evigishki Gustkraken: "Monster of the depths, lend me your aid. Bind your flesh to my own so we can smite our foes! Ibirichua Gasutokurāke!" – "Ibirichua Gasutokurāke" is the Japanese (rōmaji) name for Evigishki Gustkraken.**

**Evigishki Merrowgeist: "Monster of the sea, I call for you! Meld my essence with your own so that I can evade my enemy! Ibirichua Merōgaisuto!" – "Ibirichua Merōgaisuto" is the Japanese (rōmaji) name for Evigishki Merrowgeist.**


End file.
